


The Kilt

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick makes good on his promise. Sequel to "Dressing Room"
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically asked for by Yourtiredheart and Glitterandrocketfuel - thank you both so much!

The minute they got back to the hotel, Patrick pinned Pete to the door, his eyes bright. "You are a fucking tease," he pronounced.

Pete grinned. "Only when it comes to you," he said. "And you're the one who said you were going to fuck me the minute we got back to the hotel."

Patrick surveyed him for a moment. "Yes...yes, I did," he admitted. "But that was before you decided to flirt with every model who crossed our path tonight." 

"They told us to!" Pete protested. "And I noticed you were a little more than friendly with Taylor Swift."

Patrick made a face. "She's twelve, Pete," he said. "Twelve." He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know if I should reward you for bad behavior, that's all."

"I'll be good, I promise." Pete leaned into him to give him a kiss. "I'll be so good...come on, baby. I'll make it worth your while."

Patrick looked his lover up and down, taking in the chains on his belt, the doc martins, and above all the kilt. In Patrick's eyes, Pete had never looked hotter. "Turn around," he ordered softly. "Face the wall."

Pete did as he was ordered. "Like this?" he asked, wiggling his ass for good measure.

"Exactly." Patrick pressed against him, his front to Pete's back. "You've been a very naughty boy," he whispered into his ear, biting it lightly for good measure. "Now what do you think I should do about that? Hmm?"

Pete shivered. "Anything you want," he said recklessly as he pressed back against Patrick, grinding his ass against his groin. "Please, baby...I can feel how much you want it. I want it, too."

One hand slid up Pete's leg, skimming over his knee before going under the kilt. Patrick's eyes went wide. "You're not wearing anything underneath,' he said, his eyes wide. "Were you like this the entire show?"

Pete shook his head. "I took them off right after the encore," he said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well..consider me surprised." Patrick nodded with approval. "I like you like this very much." he brushed a kiss against Pete's cheek. "You look so sexy like this...so hot."

"I wanted to. Just for you." Pete rested his forehead against the door. "I love you, Lunchbox. I wanted to look hot for you."

"And you do. So very hot and pretty all at the same time," Patrick whispered into his ear. "You don't know how hard of a time I had keeping my hands to myself all night."

"You didn't have to," Pete managed to get out as Patrick's hand slid under his t-shirt next, pinching a nipple erect. "You could've..God..I love your fucking hands."

"And I love you. So fucking much." Patrick's tongue snaked out to lick at the side of his neck. "My Pete..."

"Only yours," Pete gasped as he pressed his hands against the door. "Patrick...please, baby...just do it."

"Shh. I've got you," Patrick murmured as he hiked Pete's kilt up, exposing his bare ass to his hungry gaze. "I've always got you. You're perfect like this." He put a hand on Pete's shoulders. "Stay here. I have to get some lube."

"No, you don't." Pete shook his head, "I...well...getting rid of my underwear wasn't the only thing I did in the bathroom."

Sliding his fingers over his ass, Patrick found him slick and ready. "My smart boy," he said approvingly. "So good...you're ready for me, aren't you?" He ran his free hand through Pete's hair, giving it a gentle tug. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Pete sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed, giving himself completely into the singer's care. "Please, Patrick...don't make me wait any longer."

"I won't. I promise." Patrick undid his pants, pushing them down enough to take out his cock. "I love you." With that, he slid his cock into Pete until he pressed flush against his ass. 

Patrick rested his forehead against Pete's shaking shoulder, his chest heaving as he reached up to take Pete's hands in his. "God, you feel good," he said softly. "You okay, love?"

"Yes...fuck..just do it. Just fuck me," Pete begged as he arched into the touch." A moan escaped him as Patrick began to thrust. "That's it, baby...please...please...fuck me like the boss you are."

"Such a naughty boy," Patrick said as he picked up the pace, practically slamming into Pete as he was pinned motionless against the wall. "Flirting with all those pretty girls...trying to make me jealous...I saw exactly what you were doing out there." He blew hot air into Pete's ear, knowing what a weakness it was and making him cry out in response. "I really should spank you, too. Teach you a lesson."

"Yes," Pete moaned, tilting his head back. "Yes...anything. You can do anything." he gritted his teeth. "God...Patrick..."

"Gonna come for me?" Patrick asked as he deliberately slowed down, drawing out with deliberate care before slamming back into his ass. "Come on, love. Come for me..come all over the door." He slid one hand back down, holding the kilt away from Pete's throbbing, leaking erection. "Show me how crazy I make you and come."

"Love you...baby...Patrick!" Pete yelled as he came, his body shaking as ropy jets of semen decorated the hotel room door. Patrick came a moment later, shouting out Pete's name as his climax overtook him.

The bassist sank onto the floor, a sob choking his voice. "God...Patrick..."

Patrick immediately wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay," he crooned, kissing his cheek. "I've got you, love. Shh...it's okay."

After a long moment, Pete let out a shuddering sigh. "Patrick," he murmured, curling into his lover's embrace. "Okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Patrick said as he tucked himself back into his pants. he brushed another kiss against Pete's forehead. "Ready for bed?"

"What about the spanking?" 

Patrick thought for a moment. "I'm too tired to do it justice," he finally said as he drew Pete to his feet. "Another time. Okay?"

"Okay." Pete stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He grimaced, suddenly aware of how sticky he was. "I think I need a shower." 

"I'll grab one with you," Patrick said as he led Pete into the hotel bathroom. He sniffed his shirt and wrinkled his nose. "I still smell like the models' perfume. And so do you."

Pete's dark eyes shone in the dim light. "You're entirely too good to me. I love you."

Patrick smiled as he pulled the bassist into the shower. "I love you, too."


End file.
